Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Spotkanie po latach
Ech, gwiazdy...tak szybko mkną. Niemal z prędkością światła, a już na pewno z prędkością Miłości. Zapominają już o tym, że są tylko małymi punkcikami na czarnym tiulu nieba i przyjmują postać świetlistych smug, rozcinających to niebo na strzępy. Piękne strzępy. Takimi się teraz właśnie wydawały dla Hemimorfit. Obserwowała je czułym, acz zamyślonym wzrokiem, gładząc swój latający warkoczyk. Siedziała właśnie w machinie bojowej, która miała ją zaprowadzić prosto do domu. Do ukochanego domu. Myślała o miejscach, które znała, siostrze, z którą w końcu się zobaczy. Tak, myślała też o rodzinie, swoich małych braciszkach i siostrzyczkach. Nie były to jednak wspomnienia na tyle intensywne, żeby zagrozić Hemi wybuchem gyrokinetycznym, ale przebłyski mrocznej przeszłości małej Klejnotki. Niknące w świetle gwiezdnych smug. Stal musnęła subtelnie grunt asteroidy, wrzynając się w nią bezceremonialnie z prędkością 500 km/h i żłobiąc grube kaniony w ziemi. Tia, nie ma to, jak dobrze zaprogramowane podchodzenie do hamowania, pomyślała Hemi, wychodząc na panel prowadzący na zewnątrz. Najpierw uderzył ją widok domu. A potem poczuła jego woń. Tak dobrze znała zimny zapach skał, zagubionych między Homeworld i innymi małymi ciałami niebieskimi. Od wyjścia niemalże pamięta aromat okruchów lodu, topionych godzinami przez bardzo odległą najbliższą gwiazdę i z zamkniętymi oczami umiałaby rozpoznać ten szelest materiału i spiętych w kucyk włosów... - Macierz! - zawołała uradowana Hemi, rzucając się w ramiona swojej szarej siostrze. Ta złapała ją w locie, kręcąc z nią niewielkiego pirueta i przyciągnęła do siebie. Zasnuł je blask, okraszony dwoma śmiechami o różnej barwie, powoli zlewającymi się w jeden, perlisty, serdeczny śmiech. Mgiełka opadła, blask przygasł - a z niego wyszła Iolit. Stopami odzianymi we fioletowe buty muskała ziemię, biegnąc z uśmiechem na czworookiej twarzy, zatopionej w liliowo-błękitnej kaskadzie gęstych loków. Czarno-fioletowy strój wojowniczki kołysał się na wietrze, a warkocze - tym razem dwa - wespół opierały się grawitacji, próbując spaść w kosmos. Biegła przez szare, kamieniste pole swojego domu, ciesząc się po prostu byciem sobą, po tylu długich latach. Włosy falowały, oczy - stalowobłękitne i te jasnoseledynowe również - roziskrzone obserwowały zatopiony w pyle świat. Ale ale, dosyć tej radości, nie jestem przecież małym dzieckiem, zawołała w myślach Fioletowa - i rozdzieliła się, ukazując obejmujące się siostrzanie Hemimorfit i Macierz Perłową. - Dobrze Cię widzieć, siostro - zawołała Hemi. - Oj, dzieciaku - uśmiechnęła się po matczynemu Macierz - Ty się lenisz gdzieś tam, na froncie wojennym, a my tu toczymy prawdziwe walki, dla dużych Klejnotów. - Jaspisy? - A któżby inny? Rozpleniły się, jak wszy. Teraz najprawdopodobniej przerwały główny atak, bo nasze Perły i Kornerupiny zmiotły ich falę na zachodnich zatokach. Jednak chodzą słuchy, że ich następnym celem ma być wąwóz Xildani. Chodź do namiotu, opowiem Ci resztę. Odeszły około kilometra dalej, mijając po drodze kilka oddziałów Pereł. Bo wiesz, Czytelniku, asteroida Hemimorfit nie jest domem tylko dla nich i Macierzy. Znaczy tak, one tam powstały, ale ten mały, latający kawałek skały za miejsce pobytu i izolacji od jurysdykcji Homeworld obrały sobie również całe tabuny Pereł, które z różnych przyczyn uciekły ze służby, bądź zostały pozbawione swojej funkcji. Mogą tu mieszkać, gdyż zobowiązały się bronić swojego nowego domu w razie wojny. I swój obowiązek wypełniają, czy to same potykając się na włócznie, czy jako akrobatyczne Kornerupiny - w fuzji z Hemimorfitami, albo konkretne w działaniu Szampańskie Cytryny - w fuzji z Macierzami. Tutaj noszą inne odzienie i nazywają się też inaczej, bo tutaj Perła - to Asteroperła. - Jak Ci się żyło na Illogo? - Dziwnie. Zamknęli mnie z Erytryn. Wiesz, jak ciężko było ją znosić? Gdyby nie Hiacynty, to chyba bym się tam zatłukła. - Kim są Hiacynty? - Kojarzysz te pomarańczowe Klejnoty, które leżały sobie beztrosko na trawie, kiedy ze mną rozmawiałaś? - Ach, hmm..czyli to je zaatakowałam. Tak mi przykro. - Nie bój żaby, tchórzu. To klony, oryginał jest bezpieczna. Jak tylko Erytryn jej nie zanudziła. - Już nie mówisz do niej per "Erytrynie"? - Daj spokój. Czas wiele zmienia. Ale sama dobrze wiesz, że nie wszystko. Będąc już w namiocie - który bardziej przypominał schron przeciwpancerny - Perłowa zaproponowała siostrze, by ta się rozsiadła i zaczęła wykładać jej całą sytuację: - Przybyły niedawno, zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Słyszało sie różne plotki o ich powtórnym ataku, ale do końca nikt nie wie, dlaczego właściwie zaatakowały. Ważna nie wróciła na Homeworld, dobrze o tym wiesz. W końcu sama posłałaś ją w diabły, kiedy zaczęła się rządzić. Informacje o jej śmierci są od dziesiątek lat potwierdzone. Niemniej nie możemy znależć konkretnego motywu, dla którego wróciły. - Nie myślałaś o tym, że po prostu chcą się zemścić za Ważną? - I to ile razy...ale czy to nie jest za proste? - A czy Jaspis może myśleć inaczej, niż prosto, jak tępy tłuk? - odparowała Macierz. - Nigdy! - zawołały na raz obie siostry, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. - Ale ile jeszcze macie zamiar stawiać opór? - Najdłużej, jak to tylko możliwe. Żarty żartami, ale nie podoba mi się ta cała sytuacja. - Nie, serio? Bujasz. - Hemi, to poważne. Wydaje mi się, że z nimi coś jest. Chyba przeciągnęli na swoją stronę coś bardzo niebezpiecznego, ale jeszcze ani razu tego nie użyli. Taki dzień będzie punktem zwrotnym. Ale dla nas - porażką. - Co proponujesz? - Dobrze wiesz. - Macierzy! Chyba nie chcesz... - Tak, Hemi. To będzie batalia, której nie było tu od tysięcy lat. Może ostateczne wyjście nie będzie konieczne. Jednak nie będziesz się chyba spierać z Szafirem? - Skąd tu Szafir? - To długa historia. Ale grunt, że udało się uzyskać audiencję. Rozelitowy Szafir nie mogła za długo spoglądać w przyszłość. Naszym zwiadowcom udało się dowiedzieć tylko, że tego czegoś potężnego teraz nie znajdziemy, dopiero wtedy, gdy samo się ujawni. A ujawni się wtedy, gdy zaatakuje i spowoduje katastrofę, Hemi. Totalną zagładę. Powiedziała - szara próbowała uspokoić drżący głos: " Powiedzcie Macierzy Perłowej Faseta-5 Pi Alfa Lambda Eta, że nie znajdziecie Piękna, aż samo nie da się znaleźć. A gdy się znajdzie, rozpęta się chaos serc. Piękno złączy się z Walką, by zabić Siłę. Światło przeżyje, Pomoc odejdzie, Walka skruszeje. Wielu życie odda i oni zachowają świat, który Ty utracisz, by nie utracić siebie. Małe stworzy wielkie, które upadnie, by dać się zakuć w lęk i pokonać pustynne dziecię. Ogromne upadną, by małe cierpiały." - ...że stracę swój świat. Nie dam im zabrać mojego domu! - Pokonamy je. Z tą dziwną przepowiednią, czy bez niej! - Hemi. Pokonamy. Jeżeli trzeba, ostatecznym wyjściem. To nie przelewki. - A więc? - Musisz znaleźć Almandyn. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach